One Last Kiss, One Last Goodbye
by Destination's d e s t i n y
Summary: It was their final meeting. She gave him a final gift and they exchanged a final goodbye.


**One last kiss, **_one last goodbye…_

- It was their final meeting. She gave him a final gift and they exchanged a final goodbye -

_skybloom_

By: Rocker05

_**(standard disclaimers applied)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The room was covered with a lot's of lights. It was given a complete decoration of a flying pavilion with transparent curtains, magical petals falling from the sky, shimmering stars in the blue sky like ceiling and a moon smiling at the happy faces from the above.

The residents of planet Eraklyon were never so happy before. Their only and beloved Prince Sky had turned 25 tonight which means he was eligible to take care of the throne as a King. But the icing on the cake was that he had agreed to marry princess Diaspro before taking his rightful place on the throne.

All of Sky's friends were present there, enjoying every passing moment. Brandon was standing with his wife Stella, both looking like the perfect couple. Helia was standing with his bride-to-be Flora who had the proof of their love in her tummy. It was her fifth month and they were expecting twins. Timmy and Tecna weren't married because of their very busy lives and dreams to pursue but they still lived in the same house. Riven and Musa had no intention of getting married because Musa didn't agree on having a responsibility of a married life and a music carrier. Riven agreed on it but they still lived in the same house, same room and slept on the same bed.

All of them were happy with Sky's decision on getting married. It was about time he settled in his life and forgot the past. They even agreed on Diaspro as his wife. Every one of them was so happy that they forgot about a certain red haired girl who was standing alone in the dark corner of room.

Her sapphire blue eyes were moving here and there looking at all the directions. Her half tied hairs were lying smoothly on her back. Some strands of her hairs were touching her cheeks. All her friends were standing just in front of her in the centre of the room with the light shimmering on them. Bloom half wanted to go and greet them but half her mind was sacred of the consequences.

She had to bite her lip to stop crying. Suddenly, the lights started revolving round the room and stopped on the certain spot which was in front of the room.

"Presenting, the Prince of Eraklyon, Prince Sky accompanied by his future wife and out future queen Princess Diaspro," a voice boomed in the room and there was a thunderous applause. Sky, wearing his best royal suit came down from the magical stairs with a very beautiful looking Diaspro. They both were smiling and looking very happy. Bloom stared at the couple.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
__So many words for the broken heart  
__It's hard to see in a crimson love  
__So hard to breathe  
__Walk with me, and maybe  
__Nights of light so soon become  
__Wild and free I could feel the sun  
__Your every wish will be done  
__They tell me _

Sky and Diaspro walked down the stairs. Diaspro was holding Sky's arm and he didn't seem to mind. They joined the crowd who were dying to see the royal couple. All his friends went to greet him and wish him good luck for his future life. Bloom was feeling empty from inside. She thought that she would be able to face Sky after five years but seeing him like this with Diaspro broke her hearts into million pieces. 

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
__Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
__Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
__There's something missing in my heart_

She thought that she would go unnoticed by everyone in the hall. Apparently, she was the only living soul who hadn't gone to meet them. She looked like a fool standing at the back of the room. She couldn't take it anymore. Leaving all her intentions and bravery, she left the room like a coward.

The outside view of the night was far more beautiful than the artificially and magically decorated room. The lake was shining by the moonlight and the stars were all glittering. Small flowers and green grass grew on both sides of the colored pathway which led the guest to the exit of the palace walls. Little orbs of magical lights floating with the wind above the grass bathing out in the full moon. Bloom found peace here rather than inside.

"I better get going. There's nothing which could bind me here," she told herself but didn't make any move. Some part of her was wishing that maybe anyone of her friends would notice her presence and absence and come to stop her. Some moments passed by but no one came. Her heart, if possible, shattered again.

She started walking again and stood near a tree.

"Bloom………" a very familiar voice called her from behind. She felt like her body froze. This was not supposed to be happening. She never thought that out of everyone present there, this person came to stop her. She didn't have the courage and power to look back and stare in those eyes.

Yet, her body moved and she looked back. The wind was gently touching those blonde hairs and the eyes were filled with surprise, shock, affection, hurt and countless emotions. Bloom stared in the face of that beautiful intruder.

"You should be inside," Bloom mustered the courage and said. Every breath she was taking was proving it hard for her to stand there any longer. She wanted to cry, to scream and run away from there. But her body didn't allow it. It kept ordering to stand near that tree, no matter what that person did.

"Bloom…" he whispered again and took some steps near her. Bloom couldn't give him the same welcoming, loving and caring smile which she used to give him. He was just inches away from her and stared right into her face. And the next thing she knew, he had flung his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. No matter how her brain screamed, she couldn't help but put her arms around his nap.

"You came back. I knew you would," Sky whispered into her ear. Bloom calmed down by his voice. He broke the hug but he didn't let go of her waist and neither did Bloom let go of her arms around his nap. They stared into each other's eyes. It was a moment filled with passion and nobody would have struggled if they kissed right there.

"Happy birthday," Bloom whispered slightly and stared down. Sky pulled her a little closer and whispered, "Where's my usual gift?"

Memories of their teenage life came swirling into Bloom's mind. She remembered the birthday's they used to celebrate together. All day they would go around Magix and different places. And in the night, they would give each other the same gift. But that was long before this life. Bloom pushed herself from his grip.

"I can't," she looked away.

_Life goes on as it never ends  
__Eyes of stone observe the trends  
__They never say forever gaze upon me  
__Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
__There's no control  
__Are you with me now?  
__Your every wish will be done  
__They tell me_

"Why?" Sky asked. Bloom looked at him. "Now things are different than they were before. We are not meant to be together," it was proving difficult for her not to cry. But she was trying hard not to let that tear to roll down her cheek.

"Why are you doing this to me? I still love you," he looked hurt. Bloom shook her head. "Sky, you are engaged. You are going to get married next month. You have a loving wife and a kingdom to take care of. By choosing me, you would gain nothing and lose everything," Bloom explained. "I don't care about them! I love you and I need you," Sky said a little loudly but Bloom just stared into face and he calmed down.

"Please, try to understand. It's for your own good," Bloom smiled at him slightly. Sky looked a little glad to see her smile. But he didn't know how difficult it was her to perform this little action.

Sky turned to go back. Obviously, if Bloom didn't want their relation to go on, there was no point in staying with her. But he only turned his back on her and didn't move. Some seconds passed like this and Bloom decided to go for her heart and denying what her brain was screaming for her to do. She ignored her brain and went on the decision on her heart.

She put her little hand on his shoulder and turned him around lightly. He looked back at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. Bloom stared into his deep eyes and whispered, "Don't you want your birthday gift." Sky looked in her eyes, surprised at what she had said. Bloom put her lips on his and kissed him gently. Sky slipped his hands to her waist and kissed her back. It was a gentle kiss but it meant a lot to both of them. When they broke apart, Sky's expression was blank. Bloom had a little flash back of the time whenever she kissed him gently.

"_What was this supposed to be? It wasn't a kiss," _he would always smirk after such a weak kiss. Bloom would act all angry and kiss him passionately.

But nothing like that happened. He just looked into her eyes and said anything. Bloom's all the suspicions were cleared. Nothing was like before anymore. He had moved on and had experienced new and better things in the past five years. She wasn't needed anymore.

_You are missing in my heart  
__Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

They let go of each other. They weren't looking at each other anymore. Bloom turned her back on him and stared walking away. Her purpose of coming her was over. Nothing was like before anymore. Everything they had between them over. Even if they tried, they couldn't start all over again. The scars of these five years couldn't be healed. Both of them had suffered a lot. The pain was not to be shared. Bloom kept walking and a spot she stopped because two strong hands had grabbed her from behind.

"Don't go please," Sky put his head on her shoulder and tears dropped from his eyes on her shoulders. Bloom couldn't say a word. She knew it was the time for saying it. She knew that if she said it today, these words will last forever.

Bloom put her hand of Sky's face and pushed him away slightly. His eyes were wet as he looked down at her face.

Bloom gulped and moved her hand on his cheek.

"Sky…" she had to say it. It was now or never. "Goodbye, forever."

She didn't wait and walked away. This time, she knew he would not follow her. She left him behind and walked away. She didn't have the power to go all the way to the gate. She opened a fire portal which would take her to her destination. Before she could enter it, a voice came behind her.

"Bloom, I would never forget you. Goodbye." Bloom didn't look back this time and stepped in the fire portal.

_Show me the meaning of being lonely  
__Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
__Tell me why I can't be there where you are  
__There's something missing in my heart_

As the flames surrounded her entire body, the tear which she was trying very hard not to escape her eye, rolled down her cheek. And she left Eraklyon forever.

Leaving behind all the memories.

All her friends, her first love, her innocent thoughts.

Wishing that it would become a wisp of memory and it would disappear in the sky.

Because she had said the final goodbye, and it would never be reversed. Because what's done is done.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"**Show Me The Reason Of Being Lonely" by Backstreet Boys.**

My second Bloom x Sky angst fanfic with a BSB song. I should actually consider writing more than angst for this particular category………

Nah!

Anyway, I know that it was a pretty confusing fanfic. But hey! It needs a lot of imagination to read my stories! Just think of something.

For now, review for this one-shot!


End file.
